I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to techniques for analysis of data using computer methods, specifically to systems and methods for data mining and identification of critical elements within a larger data set.
II. General Background
Existing classification and data mining techniques seek to classify data records as being part of groups, or classes. However, in our view, existing techniques perform poorly when examining data records that are near the boundary separating two classes. It is also our view that other existing data mining methods, such as outlier detection methods, focus on data records having attribute values far from expected normal values, but not on data records that lie close to a class boundary. Additionally, in our view, existing techniques are unable to identify data records where small changes in data values could have profound impacts, changing the ultimate classification.
In view of the foregoing, there is, in our view, a continuing need for a method, apparatus, and computer program product for identifying critical data records and attributes thereof within a data set and for improvements in existing classification techniques.